


Say My Name

by Lizaandre



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Rough Sex, Toonshipping - Freeform, Yaoi, few words, pegasus consents but wants to be punished, short and sweet, wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizaandre/pseuds/Lizaandre
Summary: “Kaiba…” Pegasus rarely said his name like that, unless he was being completely sincere“…will it hurt?”“Oh, so you want me to be gentle?” Kiaba scoffed.“No, be as brutal as you like. Give the pain that I gave you…back to me.” His eye filled with tears, he was scared, he knew this would hurt, but he wanted this.
Relationships: Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Say My Name

“Kaiba…” Pegasus rarely said his name like that, unless he was being completely sincere

“…will it hurt?”

“Oh, so you want me to be gentle?” Kiaba scoffed.

“No, be as brutal as you like. Give the pain that I gave you…back to me.” His eye filled with tears, he was scared, he knew this would hurt, but he wanted this.

He was penetrated hard hand dry. Kaiba fucked him brutally.

“*hiss* ACK!AW0Ooh Kaiba!~”

“Say my name, my real name.” The easterner growled.

“S-sseto.Seto.Seto!”

Seto brought his face to Pegasus’s ear.“Max…”

Pegasus grabbed hold of his dick to keep himself from cumming, but it was no use. He usually came before Kaiba, who would just keep fucking him.

After a few more moments of pain, Kaiba released inside of him and pulled out. A perfect mixture of blood and semen seeped out of the abused opening.

Pegasus flashed back to the day he obtained the millennium eye. It was the most excruciating physical pain that had ever been inflicted on his body. Shadi wouldn’t let him seek medical treatment, for the doctors may try to extract the eye. He said its magic would stop him from dying, but still, he had to live with that pain for days.

Right now he could feel the same burning, but in more…southernly regions.

He let the tears run down his face. He would never let anyone see him cry like this, out of pride, except for Kaiba, who thought so little of him. But then again, he called him Max. It was the first time Kaiba called him by his first name. To Pegasus, it meant the world.


End file.
